The Villages
The Villages is a medium sized, developing, and old nation with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Villages work diligently to produce Gold and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of The Villages has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Villages does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Villages detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Villages will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Formation After the fracturing of the Russian Federation, many groups fought for power over the Eastern European region. Eventually, the military leaders of the Russian Federation crushed all opposition. The new nation would be known as The Villages. And as expected, the capitol remained in Moskva (Moscow). The government that was established was a republic. However, through threats against senators' families, the Supreme Commander of the Russian Military, Cody Seb, was able to secure the office of Prime Minister. Post-Formation History At first, The Villages thrived on an economy sustained by newly discovered and seemingly endless deposits of gold and gems. Soon after the formation, The Villages would join the alliance of Atlantis. : During its time with Atlantis, The Villages enjoyed a time of peace and prosperity. It remained a part of the alliance until the eventual downfall. With the protection of its alliance gone, The Villages was subject to brutal raids and acts of aggression. Wars racked the country, and by the time The Villages had gained acceptance into a new alliance, it had survived 10 raids by more powerful nations. : At that point in time, The Villages ahd gained acceptance to the Phoenix Federation. The nation was a participant in the war against The Finnish Cooperation. Soon after though, The Villages was called upon by its close allies and joined the Alliance of McGuffey, an alliance formed of TPF members. Now, to this day, The Villages reamins in the said alliance, with the greatest of ambitions. War With The Finnish Cooperation : At the beginning of the war, The Villages was struck hard and straight into anarchy immediately, before it even knew there was a war going on. It was then that Cody Seb rallied his forces and ,for the rest of the campaign, single handedly destroyed the two attacking nations. Culture : The Villages is a continuation of the former Russian Federation and as such, the culture is dominated by that of the Russian speaking people who live there. Government : The government is a two-branch republic. One branch, the executive branch, is headed by the Prime Minister of The Villages, elected by popular vote. The other branch is the Senate, which consists of 1 senator from each Federal District. However, the current Prime Minister Cody Seb has been able to take advantage of the unlimited terms available to him and has not resigned as of yet. Infact, through vicious threats of the senators, he was able to turn the office of Prime Minister from a 10 year job to that of a lifetime. : For a long time, the government of The Villages was very lax on public protest and freedom of speech. However, recent terrorist attacks have forced the government to lock down the population, using armed police to end any potentially anti-government events. Ambitions : The single greatest ambition for The Villages is to acquire Nuclear Weapons. The nation has been working diligently to rise in power and seize enough of it to be able to harbor these weapons of mass destruction. : Their second greatest ambition is to construct a vast navy to compliment such attacks. However, The Villages should not be mistaken with a warmongering, irresponsible nation. It only wishes these things for tools of defense, as they have been the target of so many offensive and reasonless attacks.